Dorm Inspection
by AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: AU where Team JNPR are stoners. They remember that there's going to be a dorm inspection the day of, and they rush to get ready. Mentions of drug use.


It felt as though Jaune had only been asleep for five minutes when it had been closer to an hour. He would've kept sleeping if his insistent alarm clock wasn't so loud.

"Why did I even set my alarm clock? There aren't any classes today." He thought to himself.

He checked his scroll to turn off his alarm. But what he saw woke him up like five shots of caffeine. A small notification at the bottom of the screen reminding him what today is.

"GUYS, WAKE UP. IT'S ROOM INSPECTION DAY!" Jaune said worriedly.

Team JNPR was not the tidiest team at Beacon. In fact, they weren't even really tidy at all. Most of them kept their stuff in their lockers if it was important for school. But their personal belongings didn't find any real organization in their dorm. What worried Jaune the most though was the drugs he and his teammates had stashed away.

Pyrrha's head shot up.

"Inspection day?" She repeated mumbling.

Jaune was already trying to push a wad of unfolded clothes in the dresser, making it fit if it could.

Pyrrha quickly went over to the pile of junk in one corner, throwing about the items there in a haphazard manner.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. If they find the drugs I could get expelled. Do you know how hard it'd be for me to come home from a prestigious school not because I failed, but because they found out how I relax?" Pyrrha said panicking.

"Ren, Nora, wake up. We got a lot of cleaning and not a lot of time." Jaune said, taking out the clothes that didn't fit into the first drawer.

Nora groaned, pushing herself up off her bed and onto her feet. Ren didn't budge. Nora pushed him off his bed. That woke him up.

"C'mon sleepy head. It's morning. We need to-" Nora stretched her arms out as she yawned. "Need to clean up, or else we'll be in trouble." Nora said tiredly.

She quickly went to grab a trash bag while Ren was eyeing around the room.

"Guys?" Ren said. "Where did we put the drugs last night?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm looking for them now. Who did we give them too?" Pyrrha said, having gone through the corner of junk.

"Nora?" Ren looked over to her.

She pat down her pockets and shook her head.

"I got nothing." She said, returning to throwing as much trash into the bag as she could.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

He pat himself down as well. He shook his hoodie to see if it fell down his shirt. Yielding no results, he shrugged and went back to the task at hand.

"I don't have it." He said.

"Pyrrha-"

"NORA!" Nora interrupted.

"C'mon Nora, this is serious. Pyrrha, do you have it?" Ren questioned.

"I wasn't wearing anything that had pockets last night. I wouldn't have it even if you guys gave it to me. What about you Ren? You're the only one who hasn't been asked yet." Pyrrha accused.

Ren brought his hands to his face, cupping them over his nose and mouth. He groaned in frustration.

"We got too high last night for me to remember where we put them. It's possible we could've left it in the forest of forever fall."

"That would be preferable." Pyrrha mumbled.

"PREFERABLE?!" Nora shouted.

The other three members of team JNPR shushed her as they continued cleaning.

"At least that way we won't get caught with it." Pyrrha replied.

"But, but, but then we won't have it." Nora stammered.

"Guys, we have like," Jaune checked his scroll. "five minutes before room inspections begin. We probably won't be the first dorm they check, but we're still running out of time."

Ren started making the beds. Jaune had mostly fit the clothes into the dresser. Pyrrha was putting things back into there appropriate place, like the books back onto the book shelf. Nora had a full trash bag in one hand.

"I'm gonna go get rid of the trash-"

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Guys, what do we do? I still have the trash and we haven't found the drugs." Nora whisper shouted.

"None of us have, we must've left it at forever fall. Throw the trash out the window, it's the only way we can get rid of it." Jaune whisper shouted back.

"But Jaune-" Pyrrha started.

Another knock at the door.

"Team JNPR, it is time for your dorm inspection. I request that you open this door." Glynda Goodwitch's voice resonated into the room.

"Just do it!" Jaune whisper shouted at Nora.

"Just a moment, please." Pyrrha shouted to the door.

Nora ran over to the window. Swiftly opening it, she threw the trash bag out the window and turned to face the door. There was a loud smack as the garbage hit the ground outside.

Jaune opened the door. He gulped as he was scrutinized by the cold glare on Professor Goodwitch's face.

Glynda scanned the other students as well.

"Where are your uniforms?" She demanded.

Ren was quick answer.

"We leave them in our lockers since we pass by the locker rooms everyday on our way to class. We forgot that we needed to wear them for inspection."

Glynda began to walk around the room. She stopped by the book shelf.

"These books are in no form of order. Not alphabetically by title nor author." She stated.

"Do they have to be?" Ren asked.

Glynda turned to glare at Ren.

"No, it just isn't orderly is all, Mr. Lie." She answered.

She continued past the dresser. She stopped to look at the drawers almost over flowing with clothes.

"Children, please be more neat with your clothes. They are bound to get wrinkly in their current state." She scolded.

Glynda gave one last look over the room. The current state of team JNPR was a nervous wreck.

"Well that should about-" Glynda stopped herself. Looking at the floor she saw that Ren only had one shoe on and the other shoe was underneath his bed.

"Mr. Lie, please decide on whether or not you're going to be wearing your shoes. If your not then please put them in their appropriate place." She said walking over to the beds.

She picked up the shoe with the bottom facing the ceiling. There was a small plop as a bag fell out of the shoe and landed on the ground.

Team JNPR went pale. They all held their breath as Glynda picked up the bag. Examining the sandwich bag and it's contents. She held it out towards the students.

"What is this?" She asked with a deep scowl on her face.

"It's-" Pyrrha started nervously.

"It's mine." Ren interrupted. "It's for my medical condition. Back at my last battle school I got hit by an Ursa in the gut. I don't know anything about medicine, but it messed up something in there cause I lost my appetite for days and was in a lot of pain." Ren said with a blank face.

"Yeah, it was REALLY scary. I was like, "Ren you have to eat" but he'd be like, "no Nora, it hurts too much"," she mimicked Ren, "so the doctor prescribed him some of that so he'd feel better." Nora joined in.

Glynda eyed them before continuing.

"Do you have a doctor's note?" She asked.

Ren mulled over his response for a moment. Glynda seemed impatient.

"It's in my locker. I keep the stuff that's important for school there." He said.

"That makes sense." Team JNPR turned to face Professor Ozpin. He was standing in the door way with his mug of coffee in hand.

"Let's go Glynda, we have a lot more dorms to inspect." Ozpin stated.

Glynda looked angry, like she was biting back words. With a small growl, she walked past the team, handing Ren the bag. Without another word she stormed out of the room.

"Children, please be more prepared for the dorm inspections next time." She said through gritted teeth.

She went to the next dorm. Ozpin watched her go. He leaned forward and whispered, "Hide it better next time kids."

The team looked about ready to collapse from the tension.

"Professor Ozpin? Are you coming?" They heard her ask.

"Yes, Glynda." He answered as he walked away.

Jaune closed the door, and let out a long sigh. The team was quiet. They stood there thinking about what happened.

"I'm glad they didn't make us empty our pockets." Nora was the first to speak. "Cause then they would've found my pack of cigarettes."

"Nora! you never told me you had cigarettes." Ren said, shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Medicinal. I didn't know smoking was bad." Nora said sarcastically. "Besides, they help with the nerves." She finished.

"I might need one later." Pyrrha sighed.

Jaune was already back on his bed with his face on his pillow. The other members of JNPR thought it'd be a good idea to go back to sleep as well. After a few quiet moments Jaune turned over and faced the ceiling.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say that last night was probably the best night of my life. Watching the sunset in forever fall and then making our way back here. I don't think I've ever had a better time." Jaune said.

"That's great Jaune. Go back to sleep." Pyrrha mumbled.

"Yeah Jaune. We need our west." Nora said rest with a child like accent.

Ren was already heavily asleep. Ren held the bag underneath his pillow.

After a tense morning, team JNPR was able to sleep peacefully.


End file.
